percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hard to Forget
Hard to Forget is a story by User:Slyhades99 I I’ve been trying to forget about my dad for the past 8 years. But it was impossible. I remembered everything I see, read or hear. It came in handy for school, but bad for witnessing your father’s death, especially when you were only 6. I know I could just kill myself and it would be over, but the thought haunted me. I might go to heaven and see my father and think of how he died. We were in the parking lot of Fenway Park. A guy walked over to us as we were getting in the car. He told dad to give him his money. Dad answered, no. The guy grabbed a blade and stabbed dad. He fell to the ground and the murderer grabbed his wallet and ran. I collapsed beside my dying father and cried. Red and blue lights came into view. The last things to come out of my father’s mouth were, “Keep faith, Nick. Keep faith.” An officer came with a paramedic. Taking slow breaths, I told the cop what had happened. One thing was for sure: I would not forget the thief’s face. ---- This was the ninth foster home I’ve been at in the last 8 years. I’ve only been here for three days, and I have realized, that I hate the foster “dad”, Lenny. He only let’s me stay because his wife, Johanna, makes him. The alarm went off. I bashed it with my fist and threw off my blankets. Johanna had taken me, along with Ryan and Bea, to get us clothes. I grabbed two pairs of blue skinny jeans, plaid shorts and purple, green and red shirts. Before that, all I had was a pair of brown pants, a white shirt and a black hoodie. "Nick, get up," Johanna. "You too Ryan and Bea." I got up and pulled off my pyjama pants. I changed into my new jeans and a green shirt. Slipped on my Nikes and went downstairs to the kitchen. Johanna had bacon and eggs laid out on the table for me, Ryan and Bea. Ryan was here as a foster son, like me. Bea though,was Lenny and Johanna's real daughter. Ryan sat down and started shoveling in the food. I don't think he'd be able to breath, but he managed. Unlike Ryan, Bea had some dignity. She had brown hair, blue eyes and red lips. I was glad she wasn't my sister. "Nick, comb your hair. It's sticking out to the side." laughed Bea. I lifted my hand to my head. Sure enough, if was sticking out. I ran to the bathroom. Turned on the tap and ran the comb throught the water and tried to make my brown hair stay down. I had medium light-brown hair, green eyes and a scar to make it complete. How did I get the scar? Oh yeah, I got in a fight with a one-eyed freak. At least he looked one-eyed. My sixth foster dad thought I was crazy, along with everyone else. II ﻿We ate breakfast, grabbed our stuff and went out to wait for the bus. It would be me and Ryan's first day at Braxton High School. I hated starting at a new school, not knowning anybody, but now, I know two. Ryan Bea had home room together. My homeroom teacher was Mr. Miragne. Category:Original Character